Bruxism generally refers to the excessive grinding and/or gnashing of the teeth, in which the top and bottom teeth forcefully slide against each other, and/or excessive clenching of the jaw. Frequent, severe and/or sustained bruxism may lead to Temporomandibular Joint Syndrome (TMJS) and/or Temporomandibular Joint Disorder (TMJD). Bruxism is an oral para-functional activity, in that it is not typically a conscious action, and not related to normal oral functions such as, for example, eating or talking. Symptoms such as facial pain, neck pain, hypersensitive teeth, aching jaw muscles, headaches and other such symptoms may be associated with bruxism. Bruxism may also cause tooth wear, bite misalignment, and damage and/or breakage of teeth and dental restorations such as crowns and fillings. A device that preserves natural jaw motion while providing a barrier to the underlying teeth, may be effective dissipating forces generated due to grinding and preserving natural motion, while separation of the upper an lower jaws may minimize clenching and related complications and/or symptoms.